1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates generally to aquariums. More specifically, the invention is a combination aquarium and furniture system which simulates amphibious, water restricted and/or land restricted habitats with human-like living quarters for a variety of small animals.
2. Description of the Related Art
It would not be uncommon to find an aquarium that houses small animals in most households. People have paid an exorbitant amount of money to create the perfect setting for inside their aquariums whether it is for amusement or aesthetic values. The following design patents illustrate a wide variety of ornamental items used for both fluid and non-fluid filled tanks.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 134,953, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 134,954, and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 134,955, all issued to Albert Green berg on Feb. 2, 1943, display a variety of designs used as aquarium ornaments. One ornamental design includes several rocks attached to a base. Another ornamental design includes several rocks and shells attached to a base. The other design includes a lighthouse mold attached to a base.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 211,953, issued to Willis J. Whit taker on Aug. 13, 1968, also illustrates an ornamental design of a light house mold attached to a base. U.S. Des. Pat. No. 279,317, issued to Gold man et al. On Jun. 18, 1985, displays an ornamental design of an aquarium vase. U.S. Des. Pat. No. 294,129, issued to Otto Grunt on Feb. 9, 1988, shows an ornamental design for an aquatic sculpture. The sculpture includes fish figures suspended on a string from a plant-like object. The plant like object is attached to a base.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 327,142, issued to Noel I. Pilgrim, Jr., on Jun. 16, 1992, displays an ornamental design for an aquarium base including several figures attached to the base. The figures include a plurality of fish, a mermaid, a light house, plants, and a rock assembly. U.S. Des. Pat. No. 400,312, issued to Tony Pg Tang Wing on Oct. 27, 1998, illustrates an ornamental design for a toy used in an aquarium. The toy is in the shape of a scuba diver and treasure chest.
The following patents explain different types of aquarium items and objects. U.S. Pat. No. 2,791,062, issued to Hitch, et al. On May 7, 1957, describes a toy diver which is attached to a conically shaped base. The toy diver is to simulate in appearance a frogman from a military mission. The main feature of the toy frogman is for it to sink feet first in a vessel of water. Then, the frogman will stand upright on the bottom of the vessel while remaining submerged and continue in an upright position while automatically rising from the bottom. Finally, the frogman will tilt into a face down swimming position as it partially emerges from the surface of the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,179, issued to Kazumi Yamakawa on Mar. 16, 1971, details a swimming toy assembly which includes a swimmer body, power unit, and an amphibious car. The power unit includes a functional motor which allows the assembly to move within the water. U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,945, issued to Gold man, et al. On Mar. 9, 1982, explains an underwater aquarium decoration assembly. The assembly includes a plurality of irregularly shaped shells each having side walls and a top wall. The shells are arranged to provide a random variegated rock-like pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,545, issued on Dec. 4, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,596, issued on Nov. 2, 1993, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,884, issued on Nov. 22, 1994, all with inventorship belonging to Richard L. Jones discusses an ornamental assembly for use in aquariums or the like. The ornamental assembly for the first two patents by Jones is for use in a fluid-filled viewing tank for enhancing the aesthetic nature of the tank.
The devices in the above mentioned patents may include a decorative body member and an affixed retaining member for semi-permanently securing each device to an inner surface of a viewing tank. The later patent by Jones is an ornamental assembly for use in non-aquatic viewing cages. The assembly includes a body member formed from a natural piece of driftwood and a fastening assembly for semi-permanently securing the body member to any surface of the viewing cage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,228, issued to Daniel Boyle on Jan. 28, 1997, describes an aquarium landscaping system. Each landscape provides a partition to create different multiple leveled terrains. A light source is located beneath the tank and provides illumination lights up into carrying tubes.
Aquarium items used to display underwater-type ocean and diving scenes are getting old. An ideal set of aquarium items for amusement and aesthetic value would include human-like furniture arranged in human-like settings that also have a functional aspect. A set of aquarium furniture and related items could be interchangeably used to create human-like living quarters or be arrange to look like a back yard.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a aquarium furniture and related items solving the aforementioned problems is desired.